Sparring
by ArtGirlie815
Summary: OneShot in Live to Rise Universe:Oliver Rodgers and Lucy Barton have a sparring match that leads to more than either of them expected. I recommend reading Live to Rise before this because they are related. Warning: Some sexual references, nothing bad... Enjoy!


A/N: This is set during after my story Live to Rise. I recommend reading at least that part of the series before reading this since its all related. I want to thank lozzabozzaera for this lovely idea, so this one is for you! I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

One Shot

"Geez I yield! I yield!" Oliver croaked from underneath Lucy who had him pinned to the sparring mat.

Lucy chuckled, "You need to move faster." She backed off and offered a hand to him.

Oliver shook his head and accepted the gesture, "I do move fast! You just always manage to kick my ass. You were trained by Asgardians, me normal old humans."

"I wouldn't call them normal," Lucy snorted. "Wanna go again?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope," Lucy replied popping the p as she began to circle him.

Oliver watched her movements carefully, trying to calculate where she would strike. She was just as unpredictable as her mother, the Black Widow. Both women practically radiated intimidation when they fought or sparred. Unfortunately for Oliver, he found the whole thing incredibly sexy on Lucy. He knew she was doing again once his eyes began to drift down her slim form.

'God she's gonna kill me,' he thought as she slipped out of his view for a brief second.

He braced his body for the oncoming attack, but it never came. He whirled around and frowned, finding no evidence of Lucy.

"Lu?" he called out. The hairs prickled on the back of his neck and he swung around just in time to block a foot coming straight at his chest.

Lucy threw punch after kick after swing over and over. Oliver kept playing his defensive stance as he watched sweat form on her brow. Then he saw his opening. Lucy hesitated just ever so slightly allowing him to swing around and capture her arm in his grip, flipping her over onto her back in one smoothe motion.

He quickly pinned down her legs and capture her other wrist in his hand. He grinned down at her, "Pinned ya!"

His joy quickly faded when he noticed a cringe on her face, "Lu?"

Oliver released his hold, letting her wriggle out from under him and scoot away. Lucy tenderly touched her side with a huff and Oliver understood. That was where she had gotten stabbed by Loki not long ago. The way they had been sparring he had forgotten about it entirely.

He shuffled over to her on his knees and touched her leg, "That was unfair, I'm sorry. You okay?" he asked softly.

"M'fine," Lucy replied getting up off the mat and heading towards the door.

Oliver sighed, Lucy had started this whole pushing everyone okay when it came to things about Loki. Frankly, he was tired of her shutting him out.

"Lucy, don't do this," He called out making her pause. "I just want to help."

Lucy slowly turned around, glaring at him.

'Yep I'm gonna die today,' Oliver thought.

"I don't want your help. None of you can help. None of you understand," Lucy hissed.

Oliver cautiously walked to her and tilted his head to look at her, "I know, I know. I'll never understand what you had with Loki. All I want is to be your friend again. Someone you can trust, lean on, ya know? Everyone needs that," he explained softly.

He tilted her chin up to look at him and brushed a couple of stray hairs out of her face. He smiled sweetly, "Come on, where's my Lucy?"

Lucy cracked a small smile and looked away.

"Ah there we go," he murmured.

"Why do you have to be such a damn gentleman?" Lucy chuckled softly.

"S'what my dad raised me to be," Oliver shrugged.

Lucy playfully shoved him then grasped his shirt pulling him to her. Her mouth crashed against his, the kiss all teeth and tongue.

Oliver cradled the back of her head in one hand and pushed her closer with the hand on the small of her back. He coaxed her to calm down, turning the kiss into a more loving slow one. She sighed into his mouth just before he broke away, starting a trail of kisses along her jaw.

He paused on the skin of her neck relishing the taste of her salty sweat and skin. She brought her own hands up to his hair, raking her nails across his scalp causing him to groan.

"Are we going to do this here?" he heard her ask making him smile.

It most certainly would not be the first time they had. He knew it gave it her thrill to have sex in such an open place with the risk of their parents finding them. Not that he didn't enjoy it as well, he hoped that he could convince her to wait to get to her room.

Lucy rolled her hips against his, brushing against his growing hardness. Oliver moaned and nipped lightly at her skin as he brought a hand up to the strap of her workout top. There was no way they would make it to her room.

He heard a small whistle followed by a rush of air as an arrow flew past narrowly missing his shoulder. Oliver immediately backed away from Lucy as the arrow sunk into the nearby punching bag. His eyes went wide as he noticed Clint Barton standing across the room, wearing a very stern expression.

"That's much better," the archer growled as he walked over to them.

"That was rude," Lucy breathed smoothing out her clothes looking rather annoyed.

Clint raised an eyebrow at Oliver, who felt his entire face go pale. Out of all of the girls in the world, he had to fall in love with Hawkeye and Black Widow's daughter.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Oliver stuttered making Lucy giggle.

"Now don't lie, I'm not stupid. I know it will, just save it for a more private setting. Got it?" Clint said.

Oliver nodded and very quickly gave Lucy a peck on the cheek mumbling, "See you later."

Lucy turned to her father and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now don't give me that look, I get it enough from your mom," Clint said.

"You love making him squirm, don't you?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

Clint laughed, "Caught me red handed." He wrapped an arm around Lucy and pulled her close to him, kissing her on the top of her head in the process. "You two are being safe and all that right?" he asked earning a whack from his daughter.

"Dad!" Lucy squeaked.

"What? You're my daughter, it's my job to say these things," Clint explained.

"Yes, okay. We're not stupid," Lucy mumbled her face turning a bright red.

Clint chuckled and pulled her into a full hug. "You know I love you," he murmured into her hair.

Lucy sighed in defeat and nuzzled her head against his chest, inhaling the deep comforting scent of her father. "Yeah I love you too," she replied.

"Now that boy better ask me before any marrying happens," Clint joked breaking away.

Lucy laughed and turned towards the showers, "That's something you'll need to bring up with him."

Clint chuckled and smiled to himself. He trusted Oliver with his daughter. Hell, he'd known the boy since the day he was born. But in the reality of things, he wasn't sure he was ready to let his little girl go.

He closed up his bow and retrieved the arrow. He felt a hand on his shoulder making him spin around to see who had joined him.

"Easy, my Hawk," Natasha said softly.

Clint relaxed instantly, "So what'd you think?"

"About Lucy and Oliver?" Natasha asked.

Clint nodded.

"I'm fine with it. He's good to her," Natasha replied.

Clint chuckled, "He acts the same way I did around you at first."

"I know, it's funny," she replied kissing him on the cheek.

Natasha turned and headed for the exit of the training room, swaying her hips enticingly as she walked.

"Damn woman, the things you do to me," Clint growled following her out the door.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you thought! I'm still open for suggestions so just shoot me a message!


End file.
